We Will Protect Narutosama!
by Hiona01
Summary: A group of Anbu squad protects Naruto since he’s 5 years old. No one know about the Anbu squad except Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto himself. The Anbu squad will do anything to protect Naruto from any incoming danger.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO…Everyone! Well, this is my first Naruto fic. So…I hope you guys enjoying reading this fic! I'm the big fan of Ichiruki!

**Summary: **A group of Anbu squad protects Naruto since he's 5 years old. No one

know about the Anbu squad except Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto himself. The

Anbu squad will do anything to protect Naruto from any incoming danger.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto.

**We Will Protect Naruto-sama!**

Naruto POV 

"Naruto-sama, please wake up. You'll be late for the meeting!" I heard a soft voice. It must be a girl. I ignore the voice and continue to sleep by taking my blanket over my head. Then I heard again, but this time it a boy voice, "Naruto-sama, please wake up now. Don't make me wake you up!"

Then I heard again, "Mizuya, are you ready?" "Hai! Nee-chan!" Suddenly my warm blanket was being taken away by force and I felt someone tickling my body. I laugh out loud. I think, maybe my neighbours can hear my laughter.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that! HAHA!!!! Onegai! Tatsuya! Mizuya!" I said. Then they stop. I can hear Mizuya-san giggling. "Do we have to do that every morning to make you wake up, Naruto? You already 19 years old!" said Tatsuya. "Yeah, yeah…I already wake up, don't I?" I climb down from my bed and take the towel that Mizuya had give to me. "Hai, Hai! Now go take your bath first, ok?" I nod slowly and then walk toward my bathroom.

Tatsuya-san is the leader of the Anbu squad, while his sister, Mizuya-san is one of specialist Anbu. They had been taking care me since I 5 years old with other four member of Anbu. Protecting me from danger. They know about my secret being a container of Kyuubi.

It fell weird with those Anbu following me everywhere I go! But I like it. Knowing someone care about me.

Finish taking my bath, I take some breakfast that Mizuya-san prepare for me. They already wearing the Anbu suit while I eating my breakfast. The other four Anbu also there. "Well, we have to go now, Naruto-sama." Said Mizuya. "Tsunade-sama had been waiting for us. So, we'll go first," add Tatsuya. I nod slowly showing that I understand. With that, they disappear at once. Well, I also need to go see oba-chan.

End of Naruto POV At Hokage office

"NARUTO!!!!! YOU LATE 40 MINUTES!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" scream Tsunade. The leader of Anbu trying calms her down. Mizuya who wearing the dog mask also tying to calm her.

"Na, gomen oba-chan, I only late 40 minutes. Now I'm here, don't I?" said Naruto. He can fell that everyone giving him a venom-laced glare.

"Now, forget about it. I have something to tell you Naruto." Tsunade face suddenly becoming serious. Naruto fell panic inside by looking at Tsunade serious face. "Last month, you have given a mission. The mission is to take Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha and you succeed. Is there anything you haven't tell me?" Everyone at the room surprise by Tsunade question. Naruto avoid eyes contact with Tsunade. "Tell me, Naruto" she add.

"Tell her everything that Orochimaru said to you, Naruto" Jiraiya suddenly appear from the window. Naruto face becoming darker while he said, "he said, he let me take Sasuke back to Konoha, but it was a mistake by taking Sasuke back. Actually, Orochimaru had made a new seal at Sasuke neck. The seal can be activate any time. Once the seal being activate, he can use Sasuke to destroy Konoha by himself" Naruto telling the truth. Everyone surprise with Naruto explanation except Jiraiya. "WHAT?!" Tsunade slamming her hand to the desk, "You mean, he can control Sasuke from a distance?!" Naruto nod slowly.

Calming herself down, then she said, "It's ok. We'll find the way about the matter later. I have something to tell you" her face becoming soft as she smile, "I have been discussed with the eldest and we have agree to make you becoming a jounin" Naruto face becomes speechless. "A…are you jo…joking?" he said. "No! It not a joke! As a prove, please read this" Tsunade hand him a scroll. Taking the scroll from her hand, he quickly undid the string to read the scroll. His eyes becoming wide as he read the scroll.

"I…it true. I already becoming a jounin!" saying it out loud. Everyone fell happy for him including Tatsuya and Mizuya, smiling under their mask.

To be continue… 

-----------------------------

Well, that it is! I love Naruto so much! I just watching Naruto Shippuuden (doesn't know to spell it -.-') Poor Naruto. All his friend already becoming a chuunin or jounin, but he is the only one who still a genin. So, I make him becoming jounin in my fic! Sorry for the grammar error. I not very good at English since it not my first language.

Soo…. till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Well, I'm not the mood to talk so much 'coz so many thing happen to me. Before this, I was being suspended from computer, TV, radio, mp3 and Internet for a whole month! Can you believe it! That it! Take your time while reading my fic!

Disclaimer: If I do own Naruto, I'll make Yondaime ALIVE! Yondaime-sama…

CHAPTER 2 

**We Will Protect Naruto-sama!**

**FLASHBACK.**

**19****years ago, October 10****th**

_Rain. Yes, it raining. The sky crying over their beloved Fourth hokage. He lay on his back. He knew, he'd dying quickly. It's the effected from the jutsu he used before this to fight and sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune. The sound of crying 4 years old little girl known as Mizuya could be heard. She holding a baby wrapped in white blanket._

"_Mizuya…" said the 7 years old little boy known as Tatsuya. He wrapped his left arm around his petite little sister's shoulder._

"_Yondaime-sama, please…hang on. The medic nin is on the way here." Said Mizuya. _

_The Fourth smiled weakly. "They…they cannot make it on time. There's no use even if they are here now…" whispered the blonde hokage. He still smiles._

_Mizuya shook her head softly, "no…no…no!!" her voice raised a little bit before continued, "Yondaime-sama, you have to live. If not for us, let it be for your son. I…I don't want him to grow up without knowing who is his parent."_

_Tatsuya nodded in agreement._

_The blonde hokage took a glance toward the baby. The baby also had messy blonde hair and blue eyes, just like himself. "I d-don't deserve to be the father of this child. After what I've done to him." The Fourth hokage reached out his left hand to caress the baby's cheek. A sparkling tear made it way down toward the Fourth hokage's cheek._

"_Gomen, Naruto-chan for what I've done to you." He paused to take a deep breath before continue, "Please…please forgive me. Please don't think like I don't love because I sealed the Kuuybi no Kitsune. I love you so much! Your mom also loves you."_

_Tatsuya could not hold his tear anymore. He let it falling down uncontrollably. Before this, he promised to himself no to show his weakness in order to protect his little sister. But now, he cannot kept it up with his promise._

_The rain did not show any suggestion to stop soon. Unfortunately, it became heavier. Even we cannot tell the difference between the rains and tear._

_But, the Fourth can tell, the sibling was crying right now. "Shhh…don't cry…" he reached out his hand to wipe away the tears from the 7 years old boy's cheek. "Gomen, Yondaime-sama…" said Tatsuya, staring to his lap._

"_It's okay to cry as long as you want. Because after this, you have to be strong for every one." The blonde hokage stared the sibling eyes carefully. As if he'll be missing anything. The sibling has light-purple colored eyes. By looking to their eyes, he'll felt so calmed._

'_**God! I love**__**those eyes!'**__ thought the Fourth hokage darkly._

"_Tatsuya, Mizuya…" the Fourth hokage called suddenly. It's really got the sibling attention. "I've a request for both of you." He forced a fake smiled came to surface to hide the pain, which came out so suddenly._

"_I already lose my beloved wife and I-I don't want to lose Naruto too."_

_The sibling knows the meaning behind that sentence. Actually, even if the Fourth did not request it, they __**WILL **__protect Naruto._

_Tatsuya took a glance to Naruto before turned all his attention to the dying man in front of him. **"We will protect Naruto-sama!!" **_

_The Fourth hokage felt very relieved knowing his beloved son will grow up being protected by the people he trusted the most. "Gomen ne, Naruto-chan. I cannot watch you growing up and be the strongest ninja in Konoha." The blonde hokage paused and reached out to touch his son hand. "I wish…I wish the villagers of Konoha will view you as a hero who save them from the Kyuubi no Kitsune." _

_**SILENCE…**_

_The rain became heavier and the sound of the rain just cannot erased the sound of baby and people crying._

"_Yondaime-sama. No…no…NO!!!!!" Mizuya screamed as she did not get any responded from the blonde hokage. _

_Tatsuya quickly hugged his petite little sister and buried his face on her shoulder. Mizuya struggled in his brother armed. "Nee-chan!! It can't be. He…he DEAD!!" said Mizuya. Tatsuya did not responded and remained silent as he tightened his arm around her petite little sister. _

_Tsunade, who just arrived with Jiraiya and the medical nin dropped to her knees. "We are late…" said the granddaughter of the First hokage of Konoha._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**------**

From distance, we can see, two figures standing in front of the Fourth hokage memorial. Both of them wore the anbu suit with the large white cloak hanging from their neck down until touching the ground. Except for this time, we know the figure belonged to the people named Tatsuya and Mizuya because they did not wore their anbu mask.

The wind blown softly, making Mizuya's long, black colored hair dancing with the wind in slow motion. She had a face look alike a doll because of her hair. Meanwhile her brother, Tatsuya, had a spiky, long in the back and being tied with white ribbon, and black.

While both of them busy with their inner thought, they being interrupted by one of well know **'****Legendary Three Ninja'**, Jiraiya.

"What are both of you doing here?" said Jiraiya as he took a few step closer toward the memorial.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Mizuya bursted out suddenly. Surprised with Jiraiya sudden appearance.

Jiraiya laughed with Mizuya's formality. "No need so formal to me." Mizuya give a confused look to her beloved brother. Tatsuya smilled softly. "That right!" said the leader of anbu befored continued, "Called him Ero-sennin!"

Mizuya sweat dropped as her brother laughed out loud.

"YOU!!!" Jiraiya's eyes went white like anime/mange style and staem streaming out from his nose like an angry bull. "How dare you say that in front of HER!!" screamed Jiraiya as he screwing his fists on Tatsuya's head.

"ITAI!!!!!"

Mizuya, who only watched the scene happened in front of her cannot help but to laugh softly. She never thought one of the strongest ninja in Konoha and the leader of Anbu squad acted like 7 years old kids.

Both of them stop fighting on the spot as the sound of person laughing could be heard. They turned their attention toward the source of the sound.

The specialist Anbu felt she being stared and stopped laughed quickly. "What?"

Jiraiya and Tatsuya sweat dropped. For Tatsuya, he knew, his little sister can be so straight sometime. "What so funny? Want to share with me?" said Tatsuya as he messed up with her sister hair. "Nah…it's noting!"

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" said Mizuya. "I-" Jiraiya was cut before he could finished by Tatsuya. "He's doing his research for his so infamous perveted book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' by spying on naked women. That it's!"

With that, Jiraiya slapped the leader of Anbu's head. One again, Mizuya sweat dropped.

"I just want to breath in Konoha fresh air. It has been a while…"

'_**Even one of the strongest ninja in Konoha needs some privacy.' **__Thought Mizuya darkly._

"Captain, Mizuya-sama, Jiraiya-sama." All the attention now on the Anbu kneeling in front of them. "Tsunade-sama want to meet you." Said the Anbu in monotone voice. Tatsuya nodded slightly and the Anbu disappeared immediately.

"Let's go!" Mizuya and Jiraiya nodded in aggrement. The sibling put on their mask before disappeared immediately with Jiraiya.

**------**

Phew!!! That it. I need two days to finish this up. So busy with my homework. Glad I can post this chapter. I have a question for you guys. I heard that Naruto's parent already being revealed. Is it true? And Minato Namikaze, it is really Yondaime true name? Arghhh::Confused:: I just can't keep up with the manga because of my homework. Please tell me about it if it is true. So…till next time!

Hiona01


End file.
